Archery and bow hunting have become increasingly popular sports. This popularity has spawned increasingly sophisticated bows, arrows and bow accessories such as bow sights, quivers, arrow rests and the like. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,179; 4,664,093; 4,907,567; 5,052,364; 5,085,201; and 5,123,396.
A number of these bow accessories are attached to the bow or are made integral with the bow. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,179 teaches a unique sighting device for use on bows. The sighting device disclosed in my patent, as well as other sighting devices, are fixedly mounted on the bow by means of a spacer and suitable fasteners such as threaded screw members. With the advent of increasingly "faster" bows, i.e., bows constructed of new materials and designed to provide greater speed and trajectory to the arrows, substantial shock is generated to the bow upon release of the arrow. This shock to the bow is a problem as it causes parts on the attached bow accessories, such as the parts on my sighting device, to loosen, to fall off or to sometimes break.
Additionally, bow stabilizing attachments are also known in the art such as disclosed, for example, in U. S. Pat Nos. 3,412,725; 3,658,157 and 3,757,764.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of archery and bow hunting for a means to absorb the shock generated by the bow to avoid the problem of the loosening of parts on bow accessories, the loosening of the bow accessories on the bow or the breakage of the bow accessories.